


Without You

by SoftKihyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cheating/Infidelity, Hyungki, I hope I tagged this right, Kihyungwon, Kihyungwon Bingo, M/M, This Is Sad, i almost cried writing it, i had 'without me' by halsey on repeat while writing this, im sorry, major character death isn't described it's more minor, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKihyun/pseuds/SoftKihyun
Summary: It had been a year. A year since Kihyun was walking home alone in the rain, crying the whole way. A year since he had broken up with Hyungwon.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first submission for the KIhyungwon bingo! I'm filling the cheating/infidelity square. This made me so sad while writing it ngl ;-; anyways hope you all enjoy~

It had been a year. A year since Kihyun was walking home alone in the rain, crying the whole way. A year since he had broken up with Hyungwon.

Kihyun remembered it so vividly. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun found out that Hyungwon had been seeing some guy named Hoseok a few weeks before they broke up. He had been lying on the couch in his apartment while the younger was showering. Hyungwon’s phone kept continuously vibrating on the coffee table, screen lighting up everytime someone messaged him. Kihyun thought it must’ve been important or urgent so he picked up when Hyungwon’s phone vibrated again.

“Wonnie! Finally!! What took you so long to pick up? Doesn’t matter. Anyways we still on for tomorrow? I found this great club on the way home, we could go there and you could come back to mine after? We could...have some uh...fun times again.”

Kihyun almost dropped Hyungwon’s phone.  _ Was Hyungwon seeing someone else? No, he couldn’t be. But the things that guy said… _

“Uh hello? Who is this?” Kihyun asked nervously.

“O-oh you don’t sound like Wonnie. Who are you and why do you have his phone?” The man on the other end sounded just as confused as Kihyun.

“I asked you first, so tell me, who are you?” Kihyun replied back, his fiery personality making its appearance.

“Okay well, I’m Hoseok, Hyungwon’s boyfriend.”

Kihyun felt his heart break then and there, he clutched his chest and sunk back into the couch, tears spilling down his soft cheeks. He hung up immediately, not even bothering to say anything back to this  _ Hoseok.  _ He ran to the bathroom just as Hyungwon was walking out.

“Hey Kihyunnie what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Hyungwon put his hands on Kihyun’s shoulders before they were abruptly smacked away.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME! How COULD you? HOW COULD YOU? Hyungwon I loved you...I loved you so much...we had something….I thought we had something so special.” Kihyun trailed off and sunk to his knees, sobs shaking his entire body.

“Kihyun wh-what are you talking about?” Hyungwon squatted down next to Kihyun attempting to place his arm on the older’s back.

Kihyun smacked his arm away once again before holding Hyungwon’s phone up, displaying all the missed calls and texts from Hoseok. “Don’t play dumb with me Chae Hyungwon. You cheated on me! YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME!” Kihyun stood abruptly, almost losing his balance and holding onto the wall for support.

“Ki be careful…” Hyungwon tried to steady him earning a punch in the arm.

“I SAID DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!. Just get out. Get out now this is over...we are over.” Kihyun couldn’t even look at the younger, every time he did he felt his heart break more.

“Kihyun please just listen to me, this isn’t hat it looks like.” Hyungwon was almost pleading at this point but Kihyun couldn’t handle it.

“What is it then huh? Just a  _ friend  _ for when you get sick of me? Huh? I really can’t believe you...I trusted you. Just get the fuck out of my apartment. NOW!” Kihyun began running to his room throwing Hyungwon’s things into his bag and then walking back out, throwing the bag at Hyungwon.

“Kihyun this...this is unnecessary please just hear me out.” Hyungwon caught the bag and dropped it next to him, taking a step towards Kihyun.

“NO! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!” Kihyun stomped to the apartment door and roughly opened it, motioning for Hyungwon to leave. So He did.

Hyungwon grabbed his bag and walked out the door. He turned around quickly and took in Kihyun’s small stature. His head hung low but eyes shooting daggers through Hyungwon. Tear stained cheeks and his chest heaving with every strained breath the older took. 

“Kihyun I’m sorry. I’m so sorry-”

“No. I don’t want to hear it from you. Sorry’s from you are meaningless now. Just go.” Kihyun’s voice strained at the end, hurting Hyungwon’s heart more than anything. He knew there was no way to apologise to Kihyun, no way to explain, no way to tell him that he  _ did _ love him. So he turned around and walked down the stairs, never to return.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun stared at the calendar on the fridge in his lonely apartment. It had been a year since Kihyun broke up with Hyungwon, and a year marking what would’ve been their five year anniversary.

Kihyun stared at the picture of himself and Hyungwon that he still kept on the fridge, hung up by a heart-shaped magnet. He sighed and half smiled at the picture, they were smiling, Hyungwon’s arms around Kihyun’s waist and head buried in Kihyun’s shoulder. Tears ran down Kihyun’s cheeks and he wiped at them with the sleeve of his jumper.

“You broke my heart Chae Hyungwon. You broke my heart but I still love you. Always have, always will.” Kihyun stood and removed the picture from the fridge, sitting it against the wall that held up the breakfast bar. He then lit up five candles and placed them in a semi-circle around the photograph.

“I hope you’re resting well up there. I love you, Chae Hyungwon.”

It had been a year since Kihyun broke up with Hyungwon. A year since his heart broke. It took him a year to rebuild his life, rebuild his broken heart and a year to forgive him. It had also been a year since Hyungwon passed away. Hyungwon had gotten into an accident the night he and Kihyun broke up, and Kihyun never forgave himself or Hyungwon until a year later.

Kihyun blew each candle out one by one as it got one minute closer to midnight, he wished to somehow meet Hyungwon again before blowing the flame out just as the clock ticked over to midnight.

That night Kihyun saw Hyungwon in his dreams, smiling and laughing. He smiled in his sleep, knowing the younger wasn’t suffering anymore. He forgave himself and he forgave Hyungwon, feeling a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. 

This was the start of a new life, and soon, a new love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it....and hopefully didn't cry...
> 
> Kudos and comments/constructive criticism is much appreciated!!
> 
> Look out for my next works for the bingo :)


End file.
